


Odd Morning

by orphan_account



Category: Daft Punk
Genre: Gen, Robots, instead of humans, what
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 13:38:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2231049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Guy-Manuel wakes up</p>
            </blockquote>





	Odd Morning

Restarting power. Please stand by. 

The voice was still ringing in my hearing units as my vision snapped back, allowing me to see the wall across from where I plugged in last night. 'Darn, I didn't even make it to the couch last night. I should check if that's a problem.' Standing up and unplugging myself from the wall socket, I noticed a lack of one particular silver robot.  
After the show last night, we both had been completely drained, Thomas especially. It was a wonder that he's not here. Since the living room was out on the list of places he could've gone, I decided to check the kitchen next. Walking was a pain, literally. With the way I had powered down and fell asleep last night, slumped against a wall, all the synthetic bones and flesh had cramped up. Making my way stiffly over to the door of the kitchen, I attempted to stretch myself out some. Opening the door to the kitchen, a quick scan of the area proved Thomas hadn't come here after he woke up.  
That was, admittedly, strange. He usually likes to come here and prepare a mug of tea or a cup of soup, pretending to eat it. He's only ever achieved in fogging up his screen. The only other place he could be is in the upstairs bedroom, that or he was out. It seemed unlikely though, he usually tells me if he leaves. Wandering upstairs, I wondered what he was doing up anyway.  
He was a good three inches taller than me, requiring more energy and usually unplugged 15 minutes after me. Him being awake already was an anomaly in and of itself. Going down the hallway, past the unused bathroom and the closet full of spare parts and leather suits, I grasped the handle and turned slowly. With thoughts of the strangeness of the situation, I was beginning to feel a bit of irrational fear. Opening the door, I found, to my relief, Thomas. He was plugged into the wall socket by the head of the bed. He himself was face down, sprawled across the bed in a fairly ridiculous position. Leaning on the side of the door, I laughed to myself. Or you know, pretended to. Going over to the socket and gently unplugging the cord, my main thought was what he was doing in here in the first place.

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: please don't read this. i wrote it in seventh grade and it SUCKS


End file.
